Soul Eater takes on the Chunin Exams
by TheEternalAlchemistoO
Summary: Exams are closing in but Maka and Soul something to do. Stein poses the perfect option: a mission into Konaha village where supoosedly a Keishan is forming. The group will have to enroll into teh chunin exams to locate the Keishan before it is too late.
1. Prologue 1

**Hey there. Haven't had an idea for a new story in a while. But for some reason I felt like the cast of Soul Eater could pull off being ninja's. Plus a certain other ninja has plenty qualities of another Keishan we know… Hope you Enjoy! ^_^**

**Prologue 1**

**Restlessness in the air?**

Maka Albarn, weapon miester in training; trained her chocolate eyes intensely upon Professor Stein, who was in front of the classroom, giving a lecture on fetal pigs from his straddled position on his rolling chair. Every now and then, Maka's white gloved hand slid across the paper as she took careful notes on the lesson.

Next to her, Maka's not-so-academically inclined, silver haired, shark toothed weapon, Soul Eater sat; or, more specifically, slouched. Soul was currently asleep with his head on the desk, letting a spall stream of spit pool.

"All right class, that's all for today." Nodded the professor. "And be prepared to dissect a pig tomorrow."

The whole class groaned.

Maka scanned her notes one last time before putting them back in her bag. Then she shifted her attention to Souls, whom was yawning and robbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Soul, you fell asleep again?" It was the forth time this week.

"Yea. So what? It's not like Stein talks about anything interesting." Grumbled Soul.

"That's not the point. All the stuff he talks about will be on the final. If you fail that, they might kick you out of the academy."

"Geez Maka, you worry too much. I'll be fine."

The pair were about to exit the room when the voice of the professor called them back.

"Hey Soul, Maka, can I talk the two of you for a moment?"

They walked over to Stein.

"I've noticed Soul's been falling asleep more often than usual. Is everything fine?" Inquired the Professor.

Maka gave Soul a pointed look that read: I told you.

"Sorry professor. You know that feeling you get when you haven't done anything? Instead of feeling rested it just makes you feel kind of sluggish and tired." Replied Soul sheepishly with an apologetic look on his face.

"Oh well if that's all, I think I have the answer. Lord Death was about to post a new mission, but I think I'll give you first dibs. What do you say?" Replied Stein.

Both of them were curious and eager. They hadn't had a mission in weeks since everyone was getting ready for exams.

Soul turned to Maka.

"I'm game if you are." He told her.

Maka had to think it over for a moment. It was true that exams were a few weeks away, but she could see that Soul needed the exercise.

"Let's do this." Decided Maka.

"All right then. Let me explain the basics of the mission. There has been a report of a forming Keishan. It was sighted a ways off in the land of fire towards the village of Konaha. Your job will be to scout it out and see what it's up to. Don't attack unless necessary."

"W-what? An almost formed Keishan?" Paled Maka; suddenly thinking that agreeing had been a bad decision.

"Don't misunderstand me. This is an information gathering mission only. Get out if the situation becomes too dangerous." Stein paused for a moment. "Oh and I think I'll be sending Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty as well."

Maka sighed in relief. It wasn't so much that she didn't think they could do it alone, but it was good to know that she'd have her friends for support.

"Alright. You two go get some sleep and report to the Death room tomorrow morning."

The pair nodded and thanked the professor and headed to their apartment.

**I know it didn't reveal too much, but I wanted to write this true Souls Eater style with three prologues and question marked titles. Anyone know where this is headed?**

**Hope you enjoyed! ^_^ **


	2. Prologue 2

**Alright…..so yea… took me a bit longer than I had anticipated. I don't know about you guys but I so expecting summer to make things easier….. definitely not. On the plus side I've had Prologue 2 and 3, and Chapter 1 ready to type up. Just haven't found the time to actually type it up… Until today… So maybe if you're lucky I'll update twice. Or thrice… You guys deserve it for your patience. Soooo without further ado…. Please enjoy. ^_^ **

**Prologue 2**

**Going on an adventure?**

Blackstar paced back and forth across the apartment floor. He felt fidgety and restless. Then again when did he ever not feel this way? That's what happens when you give in to Tsubaki's nagging for once. Yes exams were coming up. But what did that matter? He was the greatest star ever born, trivial things like exams just didn't matter. That and his past experiences with exams…..But Anyway, he's taken Tsubaki's advice and paid attention in class and now he was paying for it. Too much concentration. Black Star paused for a moment and laced his fingers through his teal hair.

"Ugg, I feel terrible. A star like me should never feel like this." Grumbled Balckstar to no one in particular.

Without another moments hesitation; he climbed up to the metal bar attached the wall, hooked his knees around it, dangled upside down, and began doing sit-ups.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…11…12…13…14…15…16…17…18…19…20…21…22…23…24…25..."

Tsubaki was in the check out line picking up a few items for that nights dinner. She fidgeted nervously with her long pony tail that fell to her waist. She needed Blackstar needed to go on a mission but feared that doing so would cause his school work so suffer….. not that they weren't suffering as it was….. But exams were so close. She didn't want another repeat.

The first thing Tsubaki noticed when she reached the apartment was that Blackstar wasn't studying. His loud voice was counting…. That could only mean one thing…..

"1,234…1,235…1,235…1,236…1,237…1,238…1,239…1,240…1,241…1,242…1,243…1,244…1,245."

"Blackstar! Shouldn't you be studying?" Asked Tsubaki worriedly.

"Ha! I'm too big a star to be worrying about little things like that!" Grunted Blackstar through a sit-up.

"I know. I'm just worried. A little studying never hurt anyone." Replied Tsubaki with a small smile. "Every Great star practices before a big performance." Se tried to put it in his terms.

Blackstar flipped down to the ground and landed with a thud on his feet, perfectly balanced like a cat.

"I guess when you put it that way…." He grumbled back.

His eyes narrowed as he stroked his un-stubbled chin.

"AH HA! I'VE GOT IT TSUBAKI! LET'S GO ON A MISSION!" Suggested Blackstar

"I don't know, you'd be missing a lot of school and with exams so close…" She left the sentence hanging.

Blackstar had continually brought up the idea of a mission but Tsubaki always turned it down. He'd learned awhile ago that because she put up with him, that he had to give in to her every once in a while. As he was thinking the phone rang.

"I'll get it"

Tsubaki always answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah Tsubaki, how are you/'

"Oh Professor Stein!" She replied surprised.

"I was calling to see if you and Blackstar would be interested in a mission."

Tsubaki looked over her shoulder at Blackstar. How ironic was this?

"Ummm….: Tsubaki said into the receiver hesitantly. "I don't know…"

"It's a group assignment. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't think it was important enough. I would have waited until after exams. Maka and Soul have already agreed."

Tsubaki sighed. She was a tad bit curious about what could be so important…

"Okay, let me go ask Blackstar."

She set the phone down carefully and walked over to Blackstar.

"Who was it Tsubaki?" Asked Blackstar. The curiosity was oozing from him.

"Professor Stin offered us a mission. Do you want to accept?" She already knew the answer.

"Yea! Tsubaki that's exactly what a star like me needs. A healthy dose of—" He stopped himself and looked at Tsubaki.

"But what about you? Don't you want to go study?" He understood that his partnership with Tsubaki wasn't about him anymore.

Tsubaki hesitated only slightly before smiling.

"If you really want to do it. Then I'm all for it. Maka and Soul are going too."

"YAHOO! YOU'RE THE BEST TSUBAKI!"

Tsubaki walked back to the receiver and picked it up.

"Well I can tell from the celebration that you've agreed?" Stein's voice held a little bit of amusement.

"Yes. Blackstar and I have agreed."

"That's good to hear. Report to the Death Room tomorrow morning for instructions"

"Yes sir."

She put down the receiver and said a silent prayer. She hoped she wouldn't regret her decision for Blackstar's sake….

**So you pretty much still have no clue what's going to happen….. Okay well one of my readers does. And I'm thanking him. THANKS ****Animeguy1101! So I hope you enjoyed!^_^ and keep reading!**


	3. Prologue 3

**Heeeeeey! So I was pretty quick wasn't I! And actually, It wasn't how I planned it at all. Both chapters were supposed to be posted yesterday but I had some slight complications. Like not showing up for work….. Yea I know right? But Hey my boss loves me and I didn't get fired. WHOOOT! So, Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

**PROLOUGE 3**

**Kid is board?**

Death the Kid took an evenly ringed hand and flattened his black hair against his forehead. He paused for a moment over the three white stripes, the bane of his existence, as if he'd be able to rub them off, therefore making himself perfectly symmetrical.

"Damn stripes." He muttered under his breath.

Being that he was a reaper, kid didn't feel the need to be attending classes all the time. Right now he was visiting the Louvre art museum in Parris to experience more the of the worlds most famous pieces of art. The Mona Lisa was a particular piece that he was interested in. People held it in such high esteem and he wanted to see why with his own eyes. To judge it with his own impossible standards. While he was passing several other pieces, kid felt himself break out into a sweat. He may not have been looking at the directly but he could feel their imperfections glaring at him from all sides. He took another step, and another for that was how he had to deal with it. One step at a time.

"Hey kid, are you okay? You don't look so good." Inquired Liz.

She and her sister, Patty, were kid's weapons.

"I…I'm fine." Kid replied shakily.

Now his vision was blurring.

'_Come on kid. Get it together!'_ He told himself mentally.

"Kid! You're turning green. Are you sure this was a good idea?"

But kid didn't answer. He had finally reached the painting. One glance at the portrait and Kid's eyes dilated as he sunk to his knees.

"It's…hideous! There is nothing portioned about it! Why would anyone think this piece of junk was art to be revered! The eyes! The Nose! The face! All of it is disgusting. I no longer have any faith in the human race!" Hissed Kid as he slammed a fist against the ground.

"Kid, why didn't you just research the painting before you came to see it?" Questioned Liz while rolling her eyes. "It would have saved as sooooo much trouble." Kid could be so predictable.

Behind Liz, Patty was pointing and laughing at her troubled meister.

"I didn't think something considered to be one of the worlds most famous artworks could have been created by an idiot with no concept of symmetry!" Moaned Kid.

"Here's a pair of dice."

Liz placed two die in Kid's hands and watched as a grin slowly appeared on his face. He looked content as he rotated the dice carefully between his forefinger and thumb. This was a trick Liz had picked up when they had visited a Las Vegas Casino a few weeks ago, and she had found it to be very effective.

Once Kid had regained himself, he stashed the die in his pocket.

"Alright. Liz. Patty. Time to return home."

The trio walked out the museum and kid summoned his hover board. At the same time, Liz and Patty had transformed themselves into the sleek for of twin pistols for easy travel.

3 hours, 28 minutes, and 6 seconds later they had arrived back at the DWMA and Kid strode purposefully into the Death room.

"Hello father" Greeted Kid.

"Oh Yo! Yo! Yo! Welcome back Kid. And rather sooner than I expected. How was you're trip?"

Kid's face darkened into a scowl.

"Leonardo Da Vinci is a disgrace to all artists and symmetry." Growled Kid, his anger rekindled.

"Well, at any rate, you couldn't have arrived at a better time. I've just receive word from Professor Stein that he has given the re-con mission I told you about to Soul, Maka, Blackstar, and Tsubaki. He wants you to accompany them as well." Instructed Lord Death.

"Sure, I wanted the mission to begin with." Replied Kid.

"Good, the others should be here soon for a briefing. And then you all can be on you're way.

**Alright! Numero tres is done. So now I can focus on the story and get to the whole plot of my plot. Hope you're exited I know I am. Thanks for enjoying! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 1

**[Sorry for the long wait guys….. I was kinda hopping animeguy would beta read, but he never sent back the chapter….. So I'll post it now. If you read this animeguy, I would still appreciate your input. If he ever gets around to doctoring it up, I will revise this chapter. Lordy knows it needs it. Hope you enjoy! ^_^]**

**CHAPTER 1**

**We still have to take an exam?**

It was time for all three groups to report to the death room for official instructions. Maka paced around the circular room impatiently, ready for the meeting to start. Soul was lounging against one of the side walls with his black headband pulling his hair away from his eyes, fast asleep. He really wasn't very good with early mornings. But this is what she got for showing up 30 minutes early. At exactly 10:00 Kid walked in. She'd heard that he'd gotten in earlier this morning from some trip. She'd ask him about that later.

"Good morning Kid." Greeted Maka with a smile.

It was apparent that the morning had no effect on her. He nodded back and then quickly glanced around the room.

"I take it Blackstar isn't here yet."

It was more of a statement than an actual question. They both new how ridiculous it was for Blackstar to be on time anywhere. Kid settled on looking up at the clouds floating around on the wall. They were all aligned neatly and symmetrically. Liz and Patty, who were not morning people stifled a loud yawn and went back to nursing the cups of coffee they were holding.

As predicted, Blackstar and Tsubaki had arrived 45 minutes late.

"Can't you arrive on time for anything?" Hissed Maka. It was aimed more towards Blackstar than Tsubaki.

"I'm the star here. I had to wait for you guys to show –up so I could make my entrance." Huffed Blackstar indignantly.

In truth, he'd forgotten to wash his cloths and Tsubaki wouldn't let him out of their apartment until he had something clean. That's why it had taken them so long. But he wasn't about to tell Maka that.

While they were arguing they failed to notice Lord Death, Spirit and Professor Stein's appearance.

"Hello kiddies! How you doin`?" Asked Lord Death in an attempt to be ghetto.

"Maka! How is my wonderfully beautiful daughter this morning!" Shrieked Spirit as he attached himself to Maka.

That was another reason she wanted the meeting to finish. So she could get away from her annoying father.

"Get off of me!" Growled Maka.

Professor Stein cleared his throat, and everyone grew quiet.

"Now Lord Death, if you could please explain the mission in detail."

All of the meisters and weapons focused on Lord Death.

"A Keishan has been spotted near Konaha village in the land of fire, which is south from here. We picked now for our operation because there will be a large gathering of the surrounding ninja village. This is used to test each countries strengths. And for some reason, this keishan is interested in it. You have each been entered into the competition, known as the Chunin Exam—"

"What? We're going to have to take an exam?" Spluttered Blackstar.

"Blackstar. Let Lord Death finish." Scolded Tsubaki quietly.

"The Chunin Exam is a ninja exam." Continued Lord Death. "My source couldn't find out what the exams will consist of, but you have been registered non-the-less under the village hidden in death."

"Examssss! As if one was bad enough!" interjected Blackstar again.

"Three to be exact." Answered Lord Death.

"Awwww man."

Lord Death paused as he handed out headbands with a skull symbol emblazoned on the front to everyone but Blackstar. To him he handed fingerless gloves with a plate over the knuckled.

"This is required by all graduate ninjas taking the exam so that those giving the exam will know what village you are from, and that you have reached the required training level. And Blackstar, I figured you would prefer the gloves to a headband. Now, you're task is to locate the keishan and carefully observe it and figure out what it is after You will not risk yourselves by engaging it in combat. You will return here immediately." Finished Lord Death.

Stein began to speak

"I've compiled a booklet for each of you that explains all the information you will need pertaining to the ninja region. Here up north, we are a bit more advanced than they are, but your powers are generally the same. We just use more scientific terms. Oh and the Chunin Exam is a three person squad. You may have noticed that there are 7 of you. Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty; you must stay in weapon form at all times when you are in public. And lastly, you might see me from time to time. I'm supposed to be your sensei. I will be dealing with most of the negotiations. Any questions?"

No one answered

"Good, then that is all. You may pack and be on your way."

It hadn't take any of them long to pack. In fact, Maka and Tsubaki had prepared the moment they had heard about it and the guys just tossed things haphazardly into bags.. Soon after, the group met in the central square to decide on transportation. Maka and Soul had a motorcycle that fit the pair of them, and Kid had his hover board, but it seemed Tsubaki and Balckstar had no transportation. This was a bit of a problem.

"The motorcycle fits two, and how many people can you fit on your hover board?" Asked Maka.

"Well, there's really only room for one, but if all the weapons transform and I carry you Maka we'll be able to fit everybody in one run." Suggested Kid.

Maka did not like this idea at all.

"What? Why me?"

She was slightly blushing.

"Because you're the lightest." Interjected Soul. "Come on just do it, we have to leave now if we want to make it on time."

Everyone was looking at Maka. First of all, she hated heights, and second, having Kid carry her would be way to embarrassing. Maka thought about it and finally gave in.

"Fine. Just this once." She replied grudgingly. Maka folded her arms and pouted.

All the weapons quickly transformed. Liz and Patty fit snuggly as pistols in Tsuabaki's bag as did Tsubaki herself in shuriken mode. Blackstar took hold of the bag and revved the engine.

"Uhh uh. No way am I letting him alone with my baby."

Soul transformed into a scythe and was strapped to Blackstar's back so he could keep his eyes on the maniac. With a single salute from Blackstar they were off leaving Kid and Maka in the dust.

"Last one there has to do all the cooking!" Shouted Blackstar

And then they were alone.

Kid did not feel the awkwardness of the situation. It was what had to be done for the sake of the mission. Kid summoned his hover board and hopped on. He wasn't paying too much attention to Maka has he scooped her up in his arms and started to chase after Blackstar. He wasn't about to be shown up by some pompous wanna be ninja. No way.

Maka on the other hand was blushing profusely. And as Kid gathered speed, she had to wrap her arms around his neck. She was deathly afraid of heights as it was, but she found that if she looked at Kid, she could hardly tell that she was 1,000 feet in the air. He had a nice face too. Very clean cut. And right now, he was wearing a look of intense determination. Maka's eyes traveled to his sharp, upturned nose that gave him an air of superiority. Then down to his lips that were perfectly proportioned…. She scolded herself for thinking like that. But it was true. Kid was pretty cute. How had she not noticed before?

Blackstar continued at full streem ahead. He relished the wind streaming through his turquoise hair, and the adrenalin rush keeping him from running into passing objects…. And people. He could see how Soul enjoyed it. The only downer was scythe Soul screaming in his ear. That was sort of bringing his high down.

"WATCH IT MORON YOU"RE GOING TO RUN INTO THAT TREE! WHOA, SLOW DOWN! IF YOU WRECK MY BABY I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

It was a miracle that they hadn't been pulled over by a cop.

"Come on Soul, calm down. You're starting to sound like Maka." Commented Blackstar.

It seemed no time had past (and luckily without incident) before they had reached the Southern boarder. Soul turned back into himself, and was furious.

"You shouldn't be so reckless with MY motorcycle! I don't want it damaged." He growled.

"Come on lighten up. I know what I'm doing." Lied Blackstar.

This is where they had to leave the motorcycle, however reluctant. Stein had promised to retrieve and return it later. How, he wasn't quite sure.

They had finally reached the large, green, wooden gate that was the entrance to the Leaf Village. Through the other's thinking, Blackstar begun shouting and celebrating because he had won the race. They may have been on foot for a while, but towards the end Kid had gotten distracted by a pair of perfectly symmetrical trees and sent them almost plummeting to the ground. Maka had not liked that at all as she screamed in terror.

"HAAAA! LOSERS! YOU'LL HAVE TO COOK THE WHOLE TIME! BOY DO I LOVE MAKA'S COOKING!"

"While Blackstar is ranting, Souls spots the look of embarrassment on Maka's face. But what did she have to be embarrassed about?

The others quickly reverted back to their human forms.

"Hush Blackstar we have work to do."

A tumult of sights and sounds hit them as they entered through the gates. The chattering of civilians, the green clothing worn by the ninja's, it all stuck out immediately and made them feel extremely out of place.

"Do you think we should change?" Asked Maka. "Won't we stick out?"

"Geez Maka, chill out. We just got here. The exam doesn't start for three days. We need to find a place to stay and figure out where everything is. Then we can worry about wardrobes." Chuckled Soul.

Tsubaki took out her guide and flipped through the pages looking for the section on lodging. The booklet was all neat and orderly as if set up by a scientist…. She found what she was looking for and quickly skimmed the page.

"There's a specific area set aside for foreign ninjas taking the exam. That's where we have to check in."

The others nodded.

They were about to follow Tsubaki's lead, when Soul stopped them.

"Shouldn't we put on our headbands fist?"

It was a good suggestion.

Maka took hers out, and after a moment of inner debate, she tied it around her arm feeling that it would look weird with her pigtails. Soul took off his regular headband and swapped it for the ninja band. Tsuabki tied hers around her waist; Liz and Patty tied theirs identically around their necks, and after a few minutes of fidgeting, Kid had his fastened perfectly centered on his forehead.

Now that they were ready to go, Tsubaki took the lead and led them through the crowded streets, past vendors, to a narrow path that led to a small, private, wooden building. Along the way, they noticed the many glares they were receiving from different ninja with strange symbols on their bands. Some were arrows, others were rock formations, or music notes. But the vast, majority were leaves.

The path ended and they found themselves at the doors. Hesitantly they opened the door to find a long white table set up with three ninja sitting behind it. Two men and a woman. All ninja clad. They didn't look particularly thrilled to be the welcoming committee.

"Names." Stated the first ninja. He didn't smile. The man had short, spikey blonde hair, and narrow blue eyes that were heavily lidded. A large scar ran from the corner of his mouth to his cheek. In his hand, he held a pen that he tapped against the table out of boredom.

"Maka Albarn"

"Soul Eater"

"Tsubaki"

"Blackstar"

"liz"

"Patty"

"Death the Kid"

They each stated their names clearly, if not a bit nervously. The blonde checked several lists and then raised an eyebrow.

"Seven of you?" You do know it's squads of three." He asked scanning their faces.

"We are on squad." Replied Kid, taking control of the situation."Those four." He pointed to Liz, Patty, Soul, and Tsubaki. "Are our ninja tools" He referred to the weapons.

The blonde looked confused

"Please demonstrate."

Kid nodded.

"Liz. Patty. Weapon mode!"

The sisters took on a blue glow, and then flashed into Kid's outstretched hands as silver pistols.

"Is that good enough?" Drawled Kid.

It was a good thing the building was devoid of anyone else.

"How does this work?"

"Ummm, his soul wa— chakra is embedded into the blade during transformation. It allows him to morph his body." Stammered Maka.

It was confusing to keep the terms straight in her head. Luckily the ninja seemed to feel that her blunder made sense.

"All clear, Under the condition that when you are around other squads, you must be in weapon form. Before, and when you are alone, you may transform"

They all agreed. The man made them sign a waver that would allow them to be disqualified if they broke the rule.

They reached the second male ninja. He had long, brown, shoulder length hair. His eyes were a strange violet color. He didn't seem as unhappy as the previous, but still unsmiling.

"Weapons."

The weapons transformed and were placed carefully on the table for inspection. He seemed to take the longest on Soul's blade, running his fingers around the strange red eye.

"Proceed"

They continued down to the female with long red hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"I'll show you to your lodge."

They followed her away from the table. They passed several buildings until they reached a small slightly dilapidated building.

"Sorry, this is all we have left. The bigger ones were claimed earlier. In the week. And as for rules of the village. You may not sabotage any other village; you must be back here by 12:00. If you want food report to the clearing to left of the path tat you followed to get here and we serve breakfast at 8:00, Lunch at 2:00 and Dinner at 6:00. Hope your stay is comfortable."

With that she gave a small nod and left.

The trio gazed up at the building it was small. It was probably big enough to fit the three of them comfortably, but certainly not 7. And that was a problem. There was no way they could expect the weapons to stay in form even at not. They were going to be pretty cramped. They walked into the house and placed down their stuff and waited as the others reverted.

"Isn't this wonderful." Muttered Soul.

"I'm the great ninja assassin! I call the bed!" He ran and flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

"Blackstar!" Shouted Tsubaki. But he was already snoring.

There was a small kitchenette, a pull out sofa, a bathroom, and two bedrooms with single beds.

"Well sleeping arrangements should be something we figure out now….." Tsuabki was talking to herself. "And of course the bathroom is going to be an issue

"I guess the boys can have that room and the girls can have the other room. Anyone who wants the couch can take it." Tsubaki finally suggested

"oooohhhh PICK ME PICK ME!" Patty nominated herself.

"Alright then you and Liz can have the sofa.

With that settled they all went to take a nap, read their manuals, and prepare for dinner and sight seeing.

**[so…. I had pleads for longer….. and I made it longer… defiantly not my cup of tea….. I like short and sweet and two the point….. but if you enjoyed this I'll be glad to write longer chapters. Hope you enjoyed! ^_^]**


End file.
